Pause
by NobleSpaceman
Summary: Leon/Gwaine. Set after the season four finale. SPOLIERS. Leon and Gwaine share a moment while Gwaine recovers from being held in the cells. SLASH


Disclaimer: I own nothing

ooo

_Set after the season four finale when Leon helps Gwaine from the cells and there is peace once again in Camelot. Slash, SPOLIERS Leon/Gwaine_

ooo

"You know I don't think I've ever been here in you chambers before midnight"

Leon smirked and gently rolled his side, looking down on Gwaine

"How are you feeling?"

He asked cordially

"Are you just going to ignore my statement about me being simply your play thing?"

Leon raised his eye brow

"And are you going to ignore my question about your wellbeing?"

Gwaine shifted under his gaze, stroking the bruises on his arms

"I don't even think I've layed in your bed like this before, with my clothes on and everything. I didn't even realise you had your family crest hung up over there. The room is always so dark when I'm here"

Leon shifted; bending is elbow and propping his head in his hand. His other hand gently ran its fingers across a fresh cut on his chest.

"You should have let Gaius examine you"

"Kinda makes me feel dirty you know. That you'd rather keep me hidden"

"Gwaine"

Gwaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Gaius has enough on his plate without having to clean my wounds. He was hardly alive when we left him. You expect me to knock on his down and give me a once over? That cell was hell Leon"

Leon retracted his hand and roll back onto his back. Both men stared up at Leon's dark red canopy. A luxury his mother had insisted on to ensure he always felt close to home. Gwaine didn't know the origins of the fabric and never really put much though towards it. Leon had been living here for what he suspected many years. Gwaine wondered briefly how many other men had stared up into the red. He doubted many, if any at all. The privilege that filled him with that thought suddenly made him feel guilty for snapping.

Gwaine rolled to his side, gasping in pain as he did. The action made Leon sit up, cautiously studying the brunette.

"Lie back down"

Gwaine asked, a small smile was creeping onto his lips.

"I was trying to like…"

He trailed off, gesturing awkwardly between their bodies

"Were you trying to cuddle me?"

Gwaine groaned and let his body drop back onto the mattress

"Well I won't know that you have used that word. Made it all romantic and all"

Leon rested back down and tugged on Gwaine's shirt as a gesture for the man to try again. Gwaine rolled his eyes, but relented and rested his head on Leon's shoulder. Leon's arm wrapped around him and Leon began to circle the bruises with his fingers.

"Elay said they made you fight for food"

"Ahh you know this mouth of mine and how it gets me in trouble. Nothing I've never done before"

Leon closed his eyes, trying not to envision the battles he must have encountered. Sadly he'd been a knight for too long so the visions come easily.

"Wished you had been in the forest with me"

Leon expressed out loud, knowing that the revealing comment was going to cope some backlash. Gwaine as always, took him completely by surprised and agreed.

"You know this had been the longest we'd been apart since you know…we started"

Leon thought about it and realised he was right.

"We'll let's not start making a habit of it aye?"

Leon replied

Gwaine had always been a little sensitive but bathed it in bravado. Leon wondered how long he'd have this tender Gwaine before the arrogant trouble maker would seep through. He didn't mind though, he loved all sides to Gwaine. It was just nice to have a little vulnerability in his bed after the ordeal they had just suffered.

Leon tenderly kissed Gwaine and watched as his eyes started to flutter shut. He hoped Gwaine would sleep well has he knew much like himself that sleep had been a distant memory the day before.

"Don't worry I won't sleep to long. I'll be gone before sunrise"

"Sleep as long as you want Gwaine. Sleep till noon in three days time if you want"

Gwaine smiled, his eyes still closed. It would be safer to be gone by sunrise but why not take advantage of the time? It was never a safer time then during the celebrations of a victory. Everyone was already too wrapped up in their own happiness to notice where any of the knights slept. He breathed in Leon's scent and the pain in his body felt slightly dulled. Yes, maybe he should just take advantage.


End file.
